Antord
Antord นักมวยปล้ำผู้ที่เคยชิงแชมป์โลกมาแล้วถึง 10 ครั้ง โดย 9 ครั้ง เขาไม่สามารถคว้ามันมาได้ แต่แล้วครั้งที่ 10 ที่เขาได้สู้กับ Rick Patterson ใน Extreme Blood ถัดจาก Queen Gold 2011 เขาก็สามารถคว้ามันมาได้ด้วยความพยายามมากมาย แต่หลังจากนั้นเขาก็เสียแชมป์ให้ Rick Patterson เช่นเดิมใน X'mas Blood 2011 ประวัติ ตอนเด็กๆ (7 ขวบ) เขาได้หลงใหลมวยปล้ำมาก เขาอยากเป็นนักมวยปล้ำมากที่สุดเมื่อโตขึ้น แต่โชคร้ายบ้านเขาได้ถูกไฟไหม้และเขาได้หายตัวไป ต่อมาอีก 18 ปีให้หลังเขากลับมาพร้อมทักษะมวยปล้ำอันสมบูรณ์แบบ แต่นิสัยของเขาก็ไม่ได้เปลี่ยนไปแต่อย่างใด ในระยะเวลาที่เขาหายตัวไปในระยะเวลานาน เขาไปฝึกทักษะมวยปล้ำนั่นเอง แล้วเขาอยากจะเดินตามความฝันของเขา จึงมาสมัครเซ็นสัญญานักมวยปล้ำที่ BWO แห่งนี้ เมื่อได้มาถึง BWO เขาได้รับโอกาสชิงแชมป์โลกมาตั้งมากมาย แต่เขาไม่สามารถคว้าแชมป์มาได้ นั่นเป็นจุดเปลี่ยนที่ทำให้เขากลายเป็นคนอีกคนหนึ่งทันที หลังจากนั้นเขาก็คว้าแชมป์โลก BWO Universal มา แต่ก็เสียให้ Rick Patterson อีกครั้ง แล้วก็เขาก็ออกจาก BWO ไปชั่วคราวเพราะว่า แพ้ในแมทช์ Rematch กับ Rick ในช่วงที่หายไป เขาก็ไปรวบรวมกำลังพลลูกน้องทั้งหลายมา แล้วกุหนังสือสมุดโน้ตที่มีนามว่า Stomp Note Debut ใน BWO Antord ได้ Debut ในฐานะนักมวยปล้ำใส่หน้ากากฝ่ายธรรมะ ภายใต้แบรนด์ Extreme Blood ในแมทช์ 6 - Man Tag Team โดยเขามี Tanny RKO และ JB Taylor เป็นเพื่อนร่วมทีม ส่วนฝ่ายตรงข้ามคือ Pacific Kid , Super Sick และ The One โดยที่ Super Sick ในตอนนั้น คือแชมป์โลกคนปัจจุบัน โดยในแมทช์นั้นเขาสามารถใส่ท่าไม้ตายกับ Super Sick และกดนับ 3 คว้าชัยไปให้กับทีมได้ นับว่าเป็นการเริ่มต้นที่สวยงามของเขาที่สามารถกดแชมป์โลกชนะได้ หลังจากนั้นสัปดาห์ต่อมา ในศึก Revolt 2010 เขาได้ร่วมปล้ำชิงตำแหน่ง Mr.Challenge Of All Time II โดยเขาต้องเจอกับ Purit , Yaya Okumbandi และMike Sanderson ในท้ายแมทช์ Yaya กำลังขึ้นบันไดเพื่อแกะกระเป๋าออก ส่วน Purit ก็กำลังเขย่าบันไดอยู่ข้างล่าง แต่ว่าจากความช่วยเหลือโดย Antord ที่จัดการ Purit ด้วย White Cleaner (Shiranui) '''ทำให้ Yaya ได้รับตำแหน่ง Mr.Challenge Of All Time II ไป จากความช่วยเหลือของ Antord และหลังจากจบศึก Revolt BWO ก็ปิดตัวลงไปชั่วคราว ก้าวขึ้นสู่การชิงแชมป์โลกใน BWO หลังจากผ่านช่วงที่ BWO ปิดตัวลงชั่วคราวเนื่องจากปัญหาบางประการ Antord กลับมาอีกครั้งในฐานะ นักมวยปล้ำที่ได้สลัดหน้ากากออก ใน PPV War Historic 2010 Antord ได้ชิงแชมป์โลกBWO Bloody Champion ที่ว่างอยู่ในตอนนั้นในรูปแบบ Triple Threat Hell in a cell Iron Man Match กับ Super Sick (หรือ The Sick ในปัจจุบัน) และ Ford Gizbet แต่ทว่า แมทช์นั้นก็ได้จบลงด้วยการเสมอด้วยแต้ม 2 : 2 : 2 ต่อมาใน PPV X'mas Blood 2010 ก็เกิดการชิงแชมป์ Bloody แบบ Triple Threat เช่นเดิม แต่เขาก็ยังพลาดโอกาสครั้งที่ 2 ไป หลังจากที่โดน '''Sick Lock โดย Super Sick จนต้องตบพื้นยอมแพ้ไป หลังจากนั้นเขาก็ได้เข้าไปมีส่วนร่วมของสงคราม R.A.W. Vs E.O.E. ในฐานะหัวหน้ากลุ่ม E.O.E. บทบาทหัวหน้ากลุ่ม E.O.E. (ผู้ปฏิวัติกลุ่ม R.A.W.) หลังจากจบ After Fall War 2011 คู่แท็คทีม The Sky Plane ทีป่ระกอบไปด้วยThe Colt Python และ Shawn Cheatman ได้ชนะการแข่งขันทัวร์นาเม้นท์นั้น ทำให้เขาทั้งสองได้กลายเป็นเจ้าของ BWO จนกว่าจะจบ Siam Survivor นั่นทำให้เขารวบรวมสมาชิก อีก5 คน ซึ่งประกอบไปด้วย Dashing Warriors , Mr.Mac , Yamamoto Kenta , Eric Steagle และ Chris Aftar Jr. รวมกันเป็นกลุ่มRevenge All Worthless หรือที่เรียกกันสั้นๆว่า RAW เพราะว่ามีอำนาจ จึงเริ่มใช้ไปในทางที่ผิด ทางด้านAntord ที่เริ่มไม่พอใจในกลุ่ม RAW จึงสรรหาสมาชิก อีก 6 คนที่มีแนวทางเดียวกันนั่นคือ การกำจัดกลุ่ม RAW โดยมีสมาชิกอีก 6 คนที่เข้าร่วมกลุ่มกับ Antord นั่นคือ Chris Keima , Miller Evans , Tony Platton , Justin Buster , The Cheatman และ Pacific Kid ภายใต้นาม Emperor Of Earth หรือ E.O.E. (เป็นการรวมกลุ่มชั่วคราวของผู้ที่คิดจะโค่นล้ม RAW หลังจากจัดการ RAW ได้ EOE ก็จะหายไปเช่นเดียวกัน) สงครามของระหว่าง 2 ทีมนี้ยาวตั้งแต่ Road Of Legend จนถึง Extreme Blood หลัง Siam Survivor นั่นคือ จุดจบของ RAW และ EOE แต่ทว่า จุดจบของ RAW มาจากการแตกหักกันเองของสมาชิกในทีม หาใช่เป็นเพราะ EOE หรือไม่ แต่ก็นับว่าบรรลุเป้าหมายของ EOE เรียบร้อยแล้ว ฉะนั้นสมาชิก EOE ที่เหลือในตอนนั้น ก็แยกกันไปในทางของตนเอง ในระหว่างสงคราม Antord ได้เข้าร่วมในแมทช์ Elimination Chamber ใน Road Of Legend เพื่อหาผู้ชนะเพียงหนึ่งเดียวที่จะได้ท้าชิงแชมป์โลกของค่ายที่ตนเองสังกัดอยู่ใน Siam Survivor และเป็นคู่เอกด้วยโดยผู้เข้าแข่งขันแท้จริงแล้วมีทั้งหมด 6 คน นั่นคือ Antord , Pacific Kid , Hassan , Reiji Numbu , DayRusChay และ Fred Hangman แต่ Yamamoto Kenta กับ The Colt Python ได้ใช้อำนาจเจ้าของ BWO นำทั้ง 2 เข้าร่วมไปในแมทช์ด้วย ทำให้มีผู้เข้าแข่งขันถึง 8 คนด้วยกัน โดย 2 คนสุดท้ายที่เหลือในแมทช์คือ Antord และ Kenta สุดท้าย Antord ก็จัดการ'' Mirage Maxium (Standing Double Knee Jawbreaker) และ Torder Sault (Double Rotation Moonsault) ใส่ Kenta กดนับ 3 ได้ตำแหน่งผู้ท้าชิงไปครอง หลัง Siam Survivor II , Draft ไป Exodus ใน Siam Survior II Antord ได้ชิงแชมป์โลก BWO Bloody Championship แบบสามเส้า The One และ The Sick ในแมทช์สุดโหด ทั้ง 3 คนสู้กันอย่างดุเดือด แต่สุดท้าย The One ก็เอาชนะไปได้ด้วย Super Extreme Alcholic From Hell ใส่ Antord จนบาดเจ็บสาหัส หลังจากนั้น Antord ก็ได้ถูกดราฟไป Exodus หลังจากที่เขาดราฟไป Exodus เขาก็มีส่วนไปพัวพันกับการชิงแชมป์โลก BWO Universal Champion กับ Amakin ผู้ซึ่งเป็นเจ้าของแชมป์ในตอนนั้น แต่ก็เช่นเดิม ราชาไร้บัลลังก์ของเราก็ยังไม่สามารถคว้าแชมป์จาก Amakin มาได้ จนกระทั่ง Amakin ประกาศลาออก ทำให้ตำแหน่งแชมป์ว่างลง จึงเกิดแมทช์หาแชมป์ใหม่ ซึ่ง Antord ก็ได้เจอกับ Morest Buster เพื่อหาแชมป์ใหม่ แต่เช่นเดิม เขาก็พลาดท่าไปอีกครั้ง ในช่วงนี้ Antord เริ่มมีท่าทีแปลกๆไปจากเดิม ใน Revolt Antord เจอ Morest อีกครั้งเพื่อชิงแชมป์อีก แต่เขาก็แพ้ใน High Tower Match ไม่ได้แชมป์อีกครา นั่นความโทสะของ Antord ก็ระเบิดออกมา อัด Morest ไม่ยั้งหลังจบแมทช์ แชมป์โลกสมัยแรก , ออกจาก BWO ชั่วคราว หลังจากที่เขาได้เปลี่ยนฝ่ายเป็น Heel ไป BWO เกิดปัญหาชั่วคราวจึงต้องปิดไป กลับมาอีกทีใน Queen Gold 2011 Antord สู้กับศัตรูปริศนาที่ Morest ส่งมาเป็นผู้ท้าชิงแชมป์อีกคน เนื่องจาก Morest มีอาการบาดเจ็บ คนนั้นก็ไม่ใช่ใครที่ไหน Rick Patterson แต่ว่ามีการแทรกแซงของ Dark Ice ทำให้เขาทั้ง 2 ไม่ได้สู้กัน และเริ่มเข้าสู่ช่วงปฏิวัติ BWO ใน Extreme Blood ถัดจาก Queen Gold มีการปล้ำชิงแชมป์กันใหม่อีกครั้ง และในที่สุด Antord กับความพยายามครั้งที่ 10 ของเขาก็เป็นผลสำเร็จ ได้แชมป์ BWO Universal Champion มาครองเป็นสมัยแรก และเป็นแชมป์เส้นแรกที่เขาได้ในBWO จากนั้นเขาก็ร่วมกลุ่ม DI เพื่อปฏิวัติ Morest แต่ยังมีบทคู่แค้นกับ Rick อยู่ ใน War Historic III มีคนสับกระแสไฟฟ้าในตอนจบ ทำให้เขายังรักษาแชมป์ได้ แต่ทว่าใน Xmas Blood 2011 เขาก็เสียแชมป์ให้ Rick ไป ในระยะเวลาการครองเพียงแค่ 2 เดือนเท่านั้น หลังจากนั้น เขาก็ขอ Rematch กับ Rick โดยมีเงื่อนไขเป็น Career Vs Title ถ้าเขาแพ้ เขาต้องออกจาก BWO และเขาก็แพ้ไป ทำให้เขาต้องออกจาก BWO ตามสัญญา.. แต่ว่า... เขากำลังจะกลับมา ไม่ช้า ก็เร็ว.. กลับมา BWO ในปี 2012 Antord ได้กลับมาในปี 2012 ในเทป Extreme Blood หลังจาก Escape Death ไป 2 สัปดาห์ โดยยังไม่ทันได้พูดกี่ประโยค ก็โดนตำนานของ TOW , TMW Vergill เข้ามาขัดจังหวะ หลังจากนั้นเขากับ Vergill ก็ได้ทำสงครามกันโดยที่เพื่อจะตัดสินว่าใครกันแน่ที่เป็น Best In The World ตัวจริง ซึ่งใน Siam Survivor III เขาปล้ำกับ Vergill ใน Inferno Match และเขาก็สามารถเอาชนะ Vergill ใน Siam Survivor III แสดงให้เห็นว่าเขาคือ Best In The World ตัวจริง In Wrestling '''ท่าไม้ตาย *''Mirage Maximum'' (Standing double knee jawbreaker) *''S.I.D. - Shining in Darkness'' (Double knee facebreaker) *''This is Sparta ''(Crane kick) *''Torder Sault (Double rotation moonsault) *''Unbelievable (Spinning roundhose kick) *''W.A.R. - White At Ring (450° splash) *''White Cleaner ''(Shiranui) *'''X-Blaze (Leg hook belly to back suplex lifted twisted and dropped into a piledriver) ท่าประจำตัว *''Are You OK?'' (Double leg drop to an opponent's groin) *Back kick *Brainbuster *Diving body press *Double arm DDT *''Fortune'' (Arm trap neckbreaker) *Flying elbow drop *Inverted headlock backbreaker *Japanese arm drag *''Miracle Kick (Superkick) *Multiple dirty moves *''Over for Over (Springboard moonsault) *''Power of Tackle'' (Spear) *Release German suplex *Running knee drop *Russian legsweep *''Sky Splendid'' (Springboard spinning wheel kick to the back of an opponent's head) *Spinebuster *Standing foot stomp *Tornado DDT Nicknames ' *"The Doom Fighter" *"'King Without Throne" เพลงเปิดตัว *"Undying" by Demon Hunter (2010 - 2011) *"Cult Of Personality" by Living Colour (2011) *'"'''The Greatest Trick'" by John Ottman (2012) *"'''A Kiss From The Sky" by Taproot (2012 - Present) สถิติต่างๆ Bloody Wrestling Online *BWO Universal Champion (1 time) *BWO Road of Legend Winner (2011) Thai Online Wrestling *TOW Union Tag Team Champion (1 time , last champion) Category:ประวัติ